


Friends First

by peachykory



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykory/pseuds/peachykory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan and Miles before they got together. </p><p>My Friends First, Lovers Later series put into one chapter fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Show Me What You've Got

Tristan grabbed the ball that was bouncing back towards him and dribbled it a few times. He took his shot and only missed by a few inches. "Damn." He swore, walking over to the bleachers where the ball now was. He had been practicing like crazy everyday when he got home after practice and on the weekends with Owen, but he just couldn't get it right. He even had his mother out there helping him and could admit that even she was way better than him. Most of the time he questioned why he joined the basketball in the first place. He wanted to get closer to Miles and become his friend, and he knew that this was the way to do it. It was also nice to try new things.

He picked up the ball and walked back over to where he was standing before. He got in position and threw the ball just making it into the basket. "Yes!" He jumped up with excitement and skipped over to the ball. He heard clapping behind him and turned around to see Miles standing by the door. He was out of his practice clothes and back in his school clothes. Tristan stepped closer to him and gave him a questioning look. "What are you still doing here?"

"I forgot my wallet in my locker and heard someone in here. What are you still doing here?" He walked closer to Tristan and looked him over. "I didn't think you'd be the type to practice after practice."

"Well, when you're as bad as I am, you kinda have to." Tristan said honestly. He looked at the ball and traced the lines on it. He wasn't sure why he had just told Miles that. He felt the ball being ripped from his hands and lightly gasped. His head shot up and saw that Miles was challenging him.

"I think you're better than you think." Miles dribbled the ball around him. "So, show me what you've got." Before Tristan could react, Miles was already moving around him. He turned and moved in front of the brunette and tried to block his shot. Failing to do so, the ball made it in the hoop perfectly. "Aw, yeah! Score one for Miles!" He threw his fist in the air.

Tristan quickly grabbed the ball and made his shot. It just rolled around the hoop for a couple seconds before dropping in. "Looks like we're tied, Hollingsworth."

"Not for long." He grabbed the ball and ran down the court. Miles followed after him and stood behind him, trying to get the ball. Tristan pushed back to move him away and threw the ball. Once again, it almost didn't go in. The ball fell through the hoop and he jumped up and down. "Ha! Take that!"

"You know, I think you're faking when you say that you're bad." Miles shoved his arm and laughed. "You're good. Even if you don't think you are." Tristan mumbled a thanks and looked away before the other boy could see him blush. They stood in silence for a few moments before the gym door was pushed opened. Maya was standing there looking at the two.

"Miles, what have you been doing? You were supposed to walk me home." She walked over to them and greeted Tristan with a hug. After a few minutes of talking Miles and Maya left leaving Tristan to himself. He decided to stay a while long and keep on practicing, feeling much more confident than before.


	2. Meet The Family

Tristan busied himself cleaning up around the living room before Miles arrived. It was his first time having his friend over and he wanted to make a good impression. His home was nothing compared to the Hollingsworth mansion. It was an old two-story house that was probably a hundred years old. There were holes in the walls from where is father had crashed into them while wrestling with Owen. The stairs would creek and something was always breaking. He loved his little home, though. Even if it wasn't perfect.

He finished up and threw away the dirty paper towels, examining his work. "Good job, baby." His mom came down the stairs and kissed his cheek. "You know, you don't have to clean like this just when your friends come over."

"I know, mom." Tristan rolled his eyes and went to the front porch and sat on the swing. He looked out at the front yard and wished he had extra time to fix it up, too. Their dog had dug holes everywhere in the yard. He usually ended up tripping in them while leaving for school in the morning. He shook his head and watched as the mutt ran from around the back of the house after a squirrel and went face first into the fence. "Idiot..."

Tristan distracted himself with a game on his phone until he heard barking, signaling that someone was here. He looked to the road to see Miles exiting a car and waving them off. He walked through the gate and up to the porch with a happy dog right on his heals. Miles smiled and leaned down to pet her. "Cute dog. What's her name?"

"Pig." Tristan got up and walked to the door. "Don't laugh. I was nine and really liked pigs at the time."

Miles bit his bottom lip to keep him from laughing and followed him in the house. He took in his surroundings. There were pictures everywhere of the family. They seemed pretty close but Miles knew all too well that pictures can tell an entirely different story. He followed Tristan into the kitchen. It was small with a tiny table that had four chairs to it and papers stacked up on it. Tristan nudged at the woman who Miles recognized from the photos.

"Mom, this is Miles. Miles, this is my mom." Tristan introduced them then grabbed two waters from the refrigerator and a bag of chips.

"It's nice to finally meet you, sweetheart. Tristan's told me a lot about you." She wrapped him in a tight hug which Miles loosely returned. He heard Tristan groan beside them. She pulled away from him and he got a better look at her. He took notice on how much Tristan looked like her. Though, she was much shorter and curvier, he had her face and eyes. Overall he had to admit that she was really beautiful.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Milligan." Miles smiled at her and felt Tristan tug at his arm. He followed him up stairs and to his room. It was small with a tiny bed by the window, a small tv on the dresser, and a desk by the corner. The walls were painted black with posters and photos on the walls. "Not what I was expecting at all..." Miles thought aloud to himself.

"Were you expecting rainbows and unicorns?" Tristan asked sarcastically, falling back on the bed.

Miles took a seat next to him. " 'Course not." He picked up a framed photo on the nightstand. It was a family photo of them at the beach. Tristan was standing in between his mother and brother with his father on the far left, all of them in their beachwear. "Dude, your mom is hot." Miles said casually.

Tristan snatched the picture from his hand and threw it upside down on the end of his bed. "Don't say that. Ever. Again."

"Sorry..." Miles looked away from an obvious upset Tristan. He looked back over and took his hand and squeezed it. "I really am."

Tristan moved his hand from his. "It's just... My brother's friends say that all the time. I hate hearing it."

"Understood. Won't ever happen again." Miles grabbed the chips and opened them, taking a handful out and shoving them in his mouth. He mentally kicked himself. He decided that he'd have to make it up to him. A dumb comment wasn't worth losing a good friend over. Tristan seemed to be over it because he got up to turn the Xbox and tv on. He threw a controller to Miles and sat back down.

They played for a while before a knock was heard at the door. Tristan called them in and Owen stepped through the door. He took a look a Miles before looking back at Tristan. "Mom says there's money on the counter for pizza." He said with a mouth full of sandwich. "I'm going out."

"Okay, bye." Tristan turned his attention back to the screen, then back to Owen when he noticed he wasn't leaving. "What?"

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your boyfriend?" Miles choked on his drink when he said this. Tristan patted him on the back and threw a death glare at Owen.  
"He's not my boyfriend, asshole." Tristan rolled his eyes and continued. "Miles, this is my stupid brother Owen."

"Uh, it's nice to met you." Miles extended his hand out to him. Owen didn't take it, but instead grunted and left. Miles' arm fell back down to his side. "He seems nice."

"Don't mind him. He can be a bit of an ass." Tristan said, shrugging. They continued their game for a while before going downstairs and ordering pizza. Miles sat next to Tristan on the couch in the living room and ate.

"So, does your dad not live with you?" Miles asked once they got the movie going. He was petting Pig who made a bed out of his lap and was snoring lightly. He only asked Tristan this because he hadn't seen him yet, nor was he mentioned by anyone.

"He does. He just works a lot." Tristan looked down at his lap and played with his fingernails.

Miles could tell that it was a sensitive subject for him, but he wanted to know more. "Do you not get along with him?"

Tristan leaned his head back on the couch and sighed. "He just likes my brother more. I'm not into or good at the same things as him and we never bonded."

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to not get along with your father." Miles wrapped Tristan in an awkward hug and patted his head.

"Okay, this is getting way too mushy." Tristan said, pulling away. "Let's not do that again."

"Got it." Miles went back to focusing on the movie and petting the dog in his lap. They watched another one before it got late and Miles' mother came to pick him up. Before he left they had made plans to hang out at Miles' house the next time. Tristan was in a daze by the end of the night. He never would have thought that he would have such a friend as Miles, let alone a guy friend like him. He was going to make sure to keep it like that.


	3. Trick-Or-Treat

"Trick-or-treat!" Tristan held out his bag to the older lady in front of him and smiled brightly. She looked between him and the other boy next to him with a questioning look on her face. Tristan jiggled his bag some already growing impatient. This was their last stop for the night and he wanted to get home to sort through all the sweets he got.

"Aren't you two a little old to be trick-or-treating?" She questioned, then looked around them at the kids who were coming up the driveway. When they got to the door she put candy and their bags and waved them off, before looking back at the two teens in front of her.

Miles spoke up first knowing that Tristan would probably say something sarcastic and piss her off. "We are a little older than your average trick-or-treater, but find nothing wrong with it. We could be out partying and doing bad things and instead we'd rather get candy." He had his charm turned on when talking. Tristan scoffed beside him seeing right through it. They had been friend for a while now and after observing the way he was with Maya, he could tell when Miles was trying to woo someone. The lady seemed to give in to him and nodded. She tossed a handful of sweets in their bags and bid them goodbye.

They walked away and back down the road towards Tristan's house. "I can't believe that lady almost didn't give us anything. No one else had a problem..." Tristan mumbled. He adjusted the pirate hat on his head and looked in his bag. Everything looked so good to him. He knew that eating all of this would be bad for him, but it was Halloween and that meant it was okay. It was the one time a year that he would allow it. That and Thanksgiving. And Christmas.

"Even if she didn't give us candy, you have more than enough. Your bag is filled to the top." Miles did have a point. Where his bag was only half full, Tristan's was almost spilling out. It was something that he couldn't understand. One minute the boy was obsessing over eating right and now he was eating candy like it was a drug. Miles laughed quietly at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Tristan asked between bites. He was munching on a piece of small taffy which stuck to his teeth, causing him to pick at it with his tongue.

"Nothing." Miles looked around at the almost empty street. The night was coming to an end and everyone was heading home. He was pleased with how the night had gone even if he didn't want to come in the first place. Tristan showed up at his door with a police uniform that afternoon. He was already dressed in his pirate outfit that fit him perfectly. Miles refused at first, but caved in when Tristan told him how exciting it was going to be. He reluctantly agreed and put on the costume. After checking himself out in the mirror and taking many selfies with Tristan, they were off for the night. 

They finally arrived at Tristan's house and walked in, sitting on the couch in the living room. Tristan dumped all of his candy out on the coffee table and started sorting through it. He made pile of each different candy, organizing them perfectly. After getting some baggies from the kitchen, he put each pile into different ones. Miles watched him the entire time while mindlessly eating away his own. "You are seriously weird."

"I always do this. It helps keep everything that goes together in the same place that way I don't have to dig through the bag when I want something." Tristan grabbed a bag of mini M&M's and ripped it open with his teeth, pouring them in his mouth. "Are you staying tonight?"

"Sure." Miles threw more candy into his mouth and pointed to the tv. "Let's watch a movie." Tristan nodded in agreement and got up to search through the organized movies on the tv stand. The last time Miles had come over they watched movies together. He was picking one out when he notice that they were organized by genre, year, and were in alphabetical order. He didn't say anything thinking that it was probably his mother, but now saw that it was Tristan.

Tristan sat back down after finally selecting a movie to watch. He decided on a scary movie in the spirit of Halloween. They laughed at the cheesy parts and jumped at the scary ones. The two skipped dinner and ate their sweets instead, resulting in Tristan getting sick. They went up to bed with Tristan on one side and Miles on the other. Miles drifted off first leaving Tristan awake by himself. For a while he stayed up before he could no longer fight off the sleep. His eyes fluttered shut and he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Tristan woke in the morning to an empty space beside him. He sat up and stretched his arms over his head, cracking his back in the process. He cracked his neck nest then looked around the room for any sign of Miles. There were none, so he assumed he went home early. He decided to go downstairs and get some breakfast. His brother's voice was coming from the kitchen along with another. He couldn't recognize it at first, but it came to him that it was Miles. He entered the Kitchen and nodded at Owen then sat across the table from Miles. "Mornin'." His voice cracked.

"Morning." Miles lifted his mug up to his mouth and took a sip of the hot coffee. Once it was back on he table Tristan reached over and pulled it towards himself. He took a few big gulps before sliding it back to the brunet. "I take you slept well?"

Tristan shook his head. "I knew I shouldn't of ate all that candy. I was sick a few times." He sighed then gagged at the plate that was set in front of him. Owen chuckled and moved back around the kitchen to clean up. Tristan pushed the plate back. "How is it that you're not sick, too?" He asked Miles who was shoveling an egg in his mouth.

"I'm a pro. I had to eat my Halloween candy fast before Frankie or Hunter could get to it." He shrugged, biting into a piece of bacon. "Guess I'm just used to it now."

Tristan hummed in response. He drank the rest of Miles' coffee and announced that he was going back up to bed. Miles followed soon after to gather his belongings. Tristan was already asleep again by the time he gathered his stuff. He left a note on the pillow beside him telling him that he would text him later and made his way home. He was happy that he had agreed to spend the night with Tristan. Even if he still found it a bit childish, it made his friend happy and that was fine by him.


	4. Renaissance

The cold air was enough to make someone go insane. Winter was here and the wind had picked up even more than usual on this particular day. Miles swore under his breath and a puff of air was visible in front of him. He looked over at Tristan who was more than happy to be here, not even bothered by the cold. Miles had bought them tickets to the Renaissance fair that weekend after he overheard Tristan telling Maya about his trip there last year. He didn't think that it would be so cold or windy that day and was now regretting it.

He and Tristan made their way to the food vendors, wanting to get there early before the lunch crowd rushed in. They both ordered turkey legs and tea then found an empty picnic table to sit at. Miles sat across from Tristan and watch as he took a bite out of the leg. Tristan's smile grew larger than before; it was bright and his eyes shone with amusement as he watch a couple jugglers preform. "You haven't said much since we've gotten here." Tristan noted after taking a sip from his drink. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little cold." Miles rubbed his arms through his jacket, trying to warm up some. He sipped on his hot tea and watched with Tristan until the show was over. He bit into the now cold turkey leg and looked around at the stands. "What would you like to do next?"

Tristan thought for a moment while chewing on the rest of his food slowly. "Can we look around a bit?"

"Of course." They finished eating and got up to throw the trash away. Miles starting walking in the opposite direction of which they came, with Tristan right beside him. He took in all the sights around him. There were people everywhere dressed up as different people in the old time period. Many of them were in character, trying to get the two over to their shops to buy their overpriced things. There was a horse stable at the end of the fair grounds that Tristan mentioned before they arrived.

The smell was the first thing that hit Miles when they walked it. It was a mix of horses and peppermint. He wasn't sure where the peppermint smell was coming from, but it was in there. He followed Tristan to one of the stales, standing a few feet away as Tristan approached the mare. Tristan let it sniff his hand before going to pet it. "I think she likes you, Tris."

"Really?" Tristan looked over his shoulder to Miles while a smile on his face. "'Cause I like her. She's cute." He continued to pet the mare while whispering complements to it. Miles chuckled to himself at his actions.

"She's a Friesian breed." A voice behind them startled the pair. They turned around to see a young man around their age leaning on the stall across from them. He wasn't dressed in old-style clothing, but instead in jean, boots, and a casual t-shirt. His long black hair swept over his green eyes and his height towered a few inches above them.

"Is she yours?" Tristan asked. He stood up straighter and his cheeks grew red in a lite blush.

The other boy smiled at him and nodded in response. "Her name is Abaddon. And mine is Apollo." He moved forward some and took Tristan's hand into his and placed a soft kiss on his fingers. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tristan's face grew red all over. "I-it's nice to meet you t-too. I'm T-tristan." He stuttered the words out so quietly that they hardly made it to Miles' ears. Apollo turned their attention back to Abaddon and was explaining the history of the breed, and competitions he's won with her; not even giving a glace to Miles, but giving all of his attention to Tristan. Miles stepped back and let the two talk, not wanting to mess up Tristan getting a chance for a date. This guy seemed nice and he wanted Tristan to be happy as well.

After half an hour of endless flirting, Tristan said his goodbyes and he and Miles left the stables. There was a skip in his step and a grin on his face. "O.M.G, he was so cute!" Tristan squealed when they were far enough away.

"Then why didn't you get his number?" Miles questioned.

Tristan stopped and held Miles back. "You think I should of asked?" He wasn't one who people flirted with a lot, and when he was he never noticed. It was a foreign thing to him, something that has only happened once.

Miles faced him and gripped his shoulders tight. "As your friend, I'm telling you to go back in there and get his number." He didn't think that that was enough to encourage him, but when Tristan ran off back to the stables, he knew that it was.

Tristan was giddy for the rest of the day; all he talked about was his upcoming date that he had. Miles was more than happy to listen, seeing as he was the one who encouraged him. It was always a nice thing for Miles to see Tristan as happy as he was now. It wasn't like it was a rare sight, Tristan was always happy. He had just never seen him this happy. They ended the day with bags full of gifts for their families and friends, and tons of pictures. After watching a reenactment of some knights fighting, they decided to call it a night, promising to make it a yearly event for them.


	5. Paintball

Miles moved back around the shed that was blocking them from the oncoming attacks. He signaled for Tristan who was behind a barrel to make his way over before the other team started shooting. He watched as Tristan looked to the other side of the field and then sprinted over and pressed his back against the wall and lifting his helmet from his head. "I think we should just run in and go for it."

"Like, guns blazing?" Miles questions, looking around the corner. He watched as Frankie poked her head around a barrel of hay, then moved back when she saw him. He looked around for Hunter but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Yeah, exactly like that." Tristan's voice pulled him back into focus. They couldn't stay were they were; it would only let Hunter and Frankie move in on them, but if they ran out there and started firing on them like madmen, then it would catch the twins off guard and they would be able to win.

Miles nodded his head after thinking it through for a moment. "Good idea. They won't see it coming."

"You take right side and I'll take left." Tristan stood up and pushed the helmet back on. "On three."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

Miles ran out and fired at the hay that Frankie was behind. He looked to his left at Tristan who was shooting at Hunter who was more than happy to fire back. He saw Frankie running out from behind her spot and fired at her a few times. She cried out as the paintball hit her side and fell to the ground dramatically. Miles moved over to her as she lifted the helmet off her face. "I think you guys won... Tristan got Hunter pretty good."

Miles looked over at the two boys who had finally stopped shooting at each other. Red, blue, yellow, and green covered them from head to toe. They still had some time left before their time was up in the field and Miles wanted to make the best of it. He helped Frankie to her feet and placed the helmet back on her head. "Do you have anymore left?" He leaned down to her level and whispered. She nodded her head, understanding what he wanted to do. Luckily, Tristan and Hunter were too busy talking to pay attention to them

Miles lifted his gun and shot Tristan in the leg. He turned towards them with a look of betrayal on his face. "What the hell, Miles?!" That didn't stop him, though. Miles kept shooting at him as Frankie started in on Hunter. They continued until the four of them ran out of paintballs and the worker yelled at them to stop. They made their way out of the field and into the locker rooms to change. Tristan stood shirtless in front of the mirror with his shorts on looking at the bruises forming on his body. "Holy shit." He turned to Miles who was examining himself as well.

Tristan's bruises stood out more again his pale skin, whereas Miles' were hardly noticeable at the moment. He shifted his eyes away from Miles and finished getting dressed. They met Frankie outside the building once they were all done and started debating where to go for lunch. Miles insisted Chompy Chicken and Frankie wanted to go to Little Miss Steaks. Hunter really didn't care and Tristan wasn't about to get in between those two while they hashed it out. Miles gave in when Frankie started to pout and threatened to cry, so off to Little Miss Steaks they were.

The four sat in a booth together with Tristan and Miles on one side, and Hunter and Frankie on the other. Frankie and Tristan chatted about the latest fashion trends while they waited for their orders. Miles poked a bruise on Tristan's neck to get his attention. "Ouch!" Tristan glared over at him. "What? That hurt."

Miles chuckled, shaking his head. "How are you so good at paintball?"

Tristan shrugged and played with the salt and pepper shaker. "I would play with my brother when we were little. Whenever we fought that's how we settled it."

"Your parents let you shoot at each other when you were little? That's crazy." Miles shoved a handful of fries in his mouth once their meals were placed down on the table.

"They did not really care as long as we didn't kill each other."

Miles nodded. "We should go back, then. Maybe when you're brother's back in town?"

"That sounds like a plan."

The afternoon moved by quickly for them. Mr. Hollingsworth picked up Hunter and Frankie from the restaurant leaving Tristan and Miles to themselves. They walked back to Tristan's house, deciding to have a movie night since everyone was out and Miles would rather be here than there. Tristan made his "famous" popcorn and put in a rom-com, even though Miles begged him not to. Tristan would have his way for now and agreed that Miles could pick the next movie. Halfway through, Miles ended up falling asleep with his feet in Tristan's lap. Tristan covered Miles up with a blanket and sauntered to his room, passing out on his bed the moment he walked through the door.

He had decided earlier on that the day was one of the most fun that he had had in a while. He was delighted with the friendship that him and Miles had and was feeling so lucky to finally have a close friend who wasn't a girl. It was nice to talk about other things with Miles that he couldn't with Maya and Tori. It was something he had always wanted and now had.


	6. After The Storm

Miles picked up the last of the residue left over from the storm that happened the night before. Once Tristan was home safe, he started cleaning to take the time to think about everything that had happened. He knew that letting Tristan kiss him wasn't a mistake and that kissing him back wasn't one either. These feeling were new to him, but they had to mean something. Once the outside was clean, Miles made his way inside for lunch. Winston was still here along with Frankie and Hunter.

"That was a crazy night, huh?" Frankie bit into her sandwich and eyed Miles. There was no doubt that Winston had told her everything. Why wouldn't he? Miles glared in his direction and watched as he cowered in his seat.

"It was pretty crazy. It was a mess outside." Miles grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured himself a glass of water. If he were to continue whatever it was he had with Tristan, would it be worth ruining their friendship over? What would that make him? Miles knew he wasn't gay, but he also knew that he felt something for Tristan.

The morning after they didn't speak about what happened. There was slight awkwardness between the two, but nothing that would make them not speak about other things. They knew that they had to figure things out with themselves first before talking to one another. Miles wanted to be with Tristan, whether it was them being boyfriends or whatever. Miles had made up his mind. He only hoped that Tristan felt the same.

"I kissed Miles and Miles kissed me." Tristan repeated this once again. The night before was still all a blur to him and the strong sensation he got from kissing Miles was still lingering in him. "He let me kiss him. He let me kiss him." He reached down with his left arm and pinched the skin on his leg. He winched from the pain and rubbed the tender stop. Yup. Definitely not a dream. Though, last night could have been. He could admit that he had dreamt about that before.

Tristan slipped further down into his bed and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. He needed to figure out what he was going to do. It was an obvious answer that he wanted to be with Miles, but there was the problem of Miles not wanting to be with him and realizing that it was a mistake. Then there was Grant. After hearing what happened to Winston, Tristan felt his world slowly falling apart. He felt like a fool believing the lies that were told. He couldn't let that happen again. What if Miles did the same and this whole thing was one big lie?

Sighing, he rolled over until his body was halfway off the bed. "I don't know what to do." He looked at his cat that was lying in her bed next to Tristan's. "What do you think I should do, Hanji?" The feline meowed at him while curling back into a little ball and falling asleep.

"Right. You're lots of help." Tristan sighed again. He was going to need longer than a day to figure this out. He was confused as to why this was so hard for him to figure out. It should have been an easy for him to make his mind up, but it wasn't. He would call Miles in a few days to give him his final answer.

"Hello?" Miles yawned as he held the phone up to his ear. "Do you know what time it is?" He looked over at the clock that read three twenty-eight A.M.

"I'm fully aware at the time since I'm awake, too." Tristan's voice was light, indicating that he was tired as well. "I've made up my mind. Have you?"

Miles sat up, now fully awake. He had been waiting for this call for the past week and was now going to get an answer. "Yeah," He wanted to hear what Tristan had to say first. "I know what I want. What do you want?"

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. For a second Miles thought that Tristan fell asleep until his voice came back over the speaker. "I want to take things slow. Can we do that? If that's what you want, of course." 

"I like slow. Slow is good. That's what I want." A smile came to Miles' face. This was better than he expected. He knew it would be hard for both of them when people found out, but he was so ready for the outcome.


End file.
